Currently, televisions have been widely spread. Televisions developed from the black and white ones to the colorful ones, and from the electronic tube or transistor ones quickly to the integrated circuit ones. Recently, televisions are developing toward intelligentization, digitization and multi-functionalization.
A display screen is the main display tool for a television to present pictures to a user. Generally, the higher the brightness of the display screen, the brighter the displayed colors and the better the display effect. However, if the brightness is too high, the displayed colors will be too bright, the power consumption will be too high, and harsh feeling will result in to tired human eyes. If the brightness is too low, the displayed colors will be too dark, which is also disadvantageous for long time watching. In order to improve readability of the display screen and release visual fatigue, the brightness of the display screen should be adjustable. The backlight brightness of the television directly decides the average brightness of the display screen. The brightness of the display screen can be adjusted by adjusting the backlight brightness of the television. Adjustable backlight brightness makes the produced televisions more environmentally friendly and energy saving, and can also improve visual experience of images.
Current technologies for dynamically adjusting backlight of a television are all directly adjusting the backlight brightness after performing simple statistics of brightness or gray scale information based on the content of the pictures.
In addition, in the age of internet, a solo television cannot meet the requirement of a user on network applications, but replacement with intelligent machines is costly. Therefore, a set-top box is an inevitable product with the development of times. The box in combination with the television enriches network resources for the user. For example, when promoting digital televisions in many places, top-set boxes are usually provided to users for free to attract consumers. The top-set box can receive digital content including electronic program guide, internet web pages and caption, among others, in addition to images and sound which can be provided by analog televisions. By using a top-set box, the user can watch digital television programs on an existing television, and can carry out interactive digital entertainment, education and business activities via the internet.
However, at present, the box and the television perform function operations and parameter adjustment separately, which decreases the user's experience. In the market, most of the solutions for adjusting backlight of a television are directly adjusting the backlight brightness after performing simple statistics of brightness or gray scale information based on the content of the pictures, and basically, the box cannot realize the function of adjusting the backlight brightness of the television. At the same time, the user cannot adjust the backlight brightness of the television according to his needs.